1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pontoon craft and particularly to such craft as are commonly referred to as “float boats”. Lightweight pontoon boats of the type known generally as float boats, with inflatable pontoons have become increasingly more popular for use by fishermen and others. Float boats are smaller and lighter in weight than many other types of watercraft and are more easily handled, even by a single individual during launching, retrieval and use on water.
Float boats are often propelled using oars, or by kicking of the wader covered feet of a user, or by both feet movement and oar operation. Some float boats can even b powered by light weight outboard motors.
2. Prior Art
Existing float boats generally include a pair of spaced apart inflatable pontoons interconnected by a rigid platform structure. The pontoons are air filled and usually constructed as reinforced, rubberized tubes, with central straight pontoons having upturned front and rear ends.
The rigid platform structure supports a chair, including a seat upon which a user sits and a seatback for supporting the back of a user.
Oar locks are provided at opposite sides of the chair to receive oars used to control the boat during operation.
More recently, the rigid platform structure includes a sliding standing deck that will slide beneath the chair for storage and that will pull out from beneath the chair to provide a surface upon which a boat user may stand. A support rail may be provided at the front of the stand-up deck to serve as a support and safety rail for a boat user standing on the stand-up deck. With the stand-up deck positioned beneath the chair, the user can, if desired, propel and direct the boat using his legs hanging into the water.